


A Study in Contrasts

by foreverdistracted



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Blushing, Facial, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverdistracted/pseuds/foreverdistracted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Richard's self-restraint was an extraordinary thing that had captured and kept his attention, and today, he was going to attempt something a little different from their usual fare.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">(response to a prompt in the RPF section of The Hobbit kink meme - <b>please take note of the tags before reading</b>)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Contrasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fahre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fahre/gifts).



> An old response to [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3393.html?thread=5900353#t5900353) in The Hobbit Kink Meme. OP, if you're here, please let me know and I'll gladly gift this to you!  
>    
> I posted this first in the meme back in February, and couldn't decide whether or not to post it here as well because of reasons. Then I recently kind of got sick of myself for worrying about it and just decided to archive it here anyway. Thanks so much to those who left such supportive comments in the meme before, and to the lovely beta and St Germaine, for reasons they already know about.

The risk was well worth it, he thought, remembering how Richard had bitten his lower lip when he suggested leaving the door of his trailer unlocked, and partly open.

"If we're quick," was all Richard had said in agreement.

Graham was taking things a little slow, but Richard didn't seem to mind at the moment.

Richard's hands were tied and his arms were effectively rendered immobile behind him with his own leather jacket, the collar pulled at the back until the whole upper half bunched and halted at the elbows. His tank top - a well-worn thing, torn at the neckline - was already stained darker with sweat. His pants, shoes, socks, and underwear had long been discarded, piled haphazardly in a corner of the trailer. Graham slid his right hand appreciatively over Richard's toned leg. His thumb roamed the soft skin of his inner thigh, admiring how amazing the tense muscles looked, with Richard sitting on his heels, thighs spread wide at his earlier command.

Richard had orders not to move, and, so far, they had been followed to the letter. Graham didn't expect any less. Richard's self-restraint was an extraordinary thing that had captured and kept his attention, and today, he was going to attempt something a little different from their usual fare.

Graham kept a lazy rhythm with his left hand on the younger man's cock. A drop of pre-cum dribbled slowly from the slit, gradually making its way to Graham's forefinger. He leant forward and planted a brief, rough kiss on that soft mouth before pulling back and lifting his stained finger to Richard's lips. "Clean," he murmured, his voice rough. Richard kept his eyes on him as he first licked, then sucked on the small streak of liquid.

Graham wasn't quite sure how Richard managed to do it, whether consciously or unconsciously - but there was still something innocent in the way those expressive blue eyes stared at him from under thick lashes while his tongue did very wicked things. He took a deep, calming breath and repressed a shudder as he felt undulating wetness slide under and around his forefinger. Richard's eyes darkened that brief second that it took for him to angle his head differently and take Graham's finger down to the last knuckle, then shift from merely licking to giving his finger strong, suggestive sucks.

 _Fuck._ He stood, trying for composure, and unzipped his uncomfortably tight jeans. "Enough." Richard stopped even before he could finish retracting his finger from that wet heat. Pink suffused Richard's cheeks, his neck - his breathing had turned as ragged as Graham's. 

Graham parted his jeans and tugged his underwear down to release his growing length. He released a sigh at the small relief he felt from his freed erection, even as cold air was quick to bite into his hot skin. He pumped his shaft in steady motions, his eyes tracking the way Richard's flush spread farther as the younger man watched Graham pleasure himself, eyes roaming Graham's form as if he wasn't sure what to focus on, moving from the engorged cock in front and above him up to the older man's stern face. 

"Up, on your knees." Graham grasped Richard's bare shoulder and pulled until he rose. There was a subtle shift in those blue eyes - Graham found himself staring back at an unspoken question.

Graham cupped Richard's jawline - still smooth, though he could feel the five o'clock shadow lurking underneath the skin if he pressed harder. Richard had told him of his plans to grow out a beard while Peter was sick, and while he was curious as to how that would change the contours of Richard's face, he was definitely going to miss feeling bare skin. He let his thumb graze across the lower lip, lingering, his fingers delighting in the heat as Richard's pink blush was deepening close to the shade he loved best.

"Open," he murmured, sliding the tip of his thumb along the crease of Richard's closed mouth. Wet lips parted into an inviting "o," and he stroked the pad of his thumb along the smooth slope of skin, feeling the beginnings of a light chapping at the corners.

"Tongue out. " Richard obeyed. Graham tsk'ed and ran his thumb across the moist tip of Richard's tongue. "Farther."

Richard drew back briefly and did a quick swallow. Graham recognized the resolute expression in his eyes before he opened his mouth again and stuck his tongue out, farther this time. The bright flush that was beginning to fade returned with a vengeance, creeping up from the neckline of his tank top, betraying the outward confidence of his actions. Graham smiled and stepped forward, the hand on his cock stilling, the hand on Richard's face becoming bolder in their exploration. He laid his thumb on the middle of the offered tongue, doing tight circles on the surface, before sliding it back and forth along the smooth planes of the middle valley. 

Graham watched in fascination as Richard's breathing began to grow deeper. His lashes drooped, hiding the deep blue of his dilated pupils from sight. He took his hand away from Richard's mouth and placed it under his chin, gently nudging upwards. "Eyes up at me."

He waited until blue eyes met his again before taking a step forward, authoritatively encroaching into Richard's space, his feet anchoring on either side of the younger man's splayed thighs. Cock in hand, he guided his shaft into that inviting mouth - risky, considering how fucking _hard_ he already was just looking at the state Richard was in right now. He squeezed the base of his length firmly, trying to will some of his excitement away, even as he brought the feverish blunt head to outline the parted lips. He pumped his hand twice, stopping when his shaft twitched and began to leak. He placed his other hand back under Richard's jaw and carefully guided his glistening shaft across Richard's top lip, tracing it with pre-cum, trailing across the downward curve, and finally stopping over the offered tongue. 

Sticky, translucent liquid clung to Richard's lips, some of it starting a painfully slowly slide toward the bottom curve. Graham felt a light shudder run through the jaw lightly grasped in his hand. Richard must be aching to close his mouth by now, to get rid of the foreign moisture from his lips. He ignored it and slid the underside of his cock over the crease of his tongue.

"So beautiful like this." He barely recognized his own voice. It sounded far too deep to his own ears, far too rough. That simply wouldn't do. He took another deep, steadying breath while he gave his cock a few lazy strokes near the base, keeping the head within the inviting heat of Richard's open mouth. He felt more pre-cum dribble from the slit and slide straight down Richard's vulnerable throat. 

Graham was once again treated to that admirable amount of self-control, as what would have had any other man pulling back and gagging merely had Richard's eyes fluttering in panic, as he struggled to keep to Graham's orders while controlling his gag reflex. Graham hissed as he felt Richard's tongue pull back a little, sliding across the underside of his shaft. His Adam's Apple bobbed as he managed a difficult swallow, and soon his tongue was back in position and watery, blue eyes were fixed on his again. 

"Good." Graham allowed his voice to convey just how pleased he was. He was sparse with his praise, probably less than what Richard was used to or deserved, but that was the sort of dom he was. And he was _careful_ , even if he wasn't always gentle. He sometimes liked to think that was more than what Richard had experienced from his few previous partners, and from what little he could gather about them, that seemed to be the case. 

He indulged in a few strokes into the wet cavern of Richard's mouth, sliding his cock halfway in before pulling it back out. A minute or two into this familiar activity, and Graham could feel Richard relaxing under his touch, the tension slowly easing from his neck.

He pulled back, keeping the head of his shaft over the middle of Richard's extended tongue. He swirled the tip around the surface while he admired the bewitching view Richard made - so patient, so submissive. Embarrassed, aroused, and patiently waiting for Graham's cock to invade the back of his throat.

Graham took a firm hold of the base of his shaft and lifted his cock away from that enticing mouth, only for him to slap it back down, _hard_ , onto Richard's soft tongue. 

The surprise was instantaneous. Those blue eyes widened, their shade shifting to a bright, panicked pale blue, so pale it was almost grey. The wetness beneath his cock immediately vanished as Richard gasped in surprise and withdrew. 

He didn't get very far before Graham was slapping his cheek, an open-handed feint that was more loud than painful. A light admonishment for the direct misbehavior, but it got Richard bowing his head and coloring in embarrassment.

Graham waited, letting their harsh breathing fill the tense silence. After a moment, the same hand that had slapped Richard now gently caressed his jawline in a light, soothing motion, barely touching the skin. "All right?" Graham seriously asked. He saw Richard take a breath, and his reply came as a tight, confirming nod that he felt under his fingers.

He wasn't allowed to talk, after all. So obedient. Richard was only allowed to utter one word, and that was only for when things got too much for him to handle.

As skilled a sub as Richard was, the amount of new things he'd experienced under Graham's firm hand was a little alarming. Most of them were small things, done merely for pleasure and easily overlooked. Some were practically musts, even in what counted as a tame dom/sub relationship. 

He could still remember the spike of anger he felt when Richard had looked at him, utterly confused, and asked what a safeword was.

At bloody _40_. Granted, Richard had indulged in the less conservative aspects of his sexual desires a little late, and he had been unfortunate enough to have two jerks, one after the other ("friends of friends," Richard had said, and was tight-lipped beyond that), do a piss-poor job of "showing him the ropes." Very few things genuinely angered Graham. The thought of shy, gentle, _cautious_ Richard having gone through neglectful dominant partners had quickly entered that exclusive list. A shame, really, and it was Richard's previous partners' collective loss. One didn't rush someone like this.

Although if Graham were being truly honest, he'd admit that there were things he was trying with Richard that he'd never dared try with anyone else before - both harsh and gentle. He was as addicted to experiencing Richard's responses as he was to discovering his limits.

He waited patiently until Richard had risen back to his knees. "Again. Out," he said, and stroked his forefinger across the reappearing wet tongue, following the middle indentation up to the tip. "Keep still."

He grasped his shaft and repeated his earlier action, slapping the weight of it heavily on the moist surface. Richard didn't so much as flinch this time. A few more taps, accompanied with a stroke or two, pre-cum dribbling liberally into Richard's mouth. Saliva had begun to overflow towards Richard's chin. Satisfied, Graham let the weight of his shaft fully rest on the abused tongue, and slowly began to slide in.

He paused short of bumping fully into the back of Richard's throat, the head of his shaft tickling tonsils on their way to being retracted. Richard's eyes had closed in concentration, giving Graham a moment's hesitation as he considered whether to reprimand him for that or not, until he remembered that he hadn't renewed the order earlier during their brief pause. His hand stroked across Richard's brow, then raked through that handful of hair...yet another thing he'd sorely miss. WETA had requested that some of them keep their hair cropped for the bald caps once the new prosthetic molds had dried, and he always liked the feel of that soft hair in his hands as he took control of how Richard swallowed him down. 

He did so now, both hands grasping Richard's short hair from behind his ears, on either side of his face. Richard kept still as Graham made slight adjustments to their position. Slowly, he slid in, steadily sliding past the unmoving wet tongue, feeling the roof of Richard's mouth against the tip of his shaft, then the slight spasm that suddenly brought wet heat closing around his cock when he jabbed against the back of Richard's throat and tonsils. 

He would have pulled out before, but now he merely stopped moving, forcing Richard to adjust to the intrusion on his own terms. There were still a few inches left. Graham closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting out a deep groan as he firmly stomped on the urge to just _thrust_ , and damn the consequences. 

There was moisture in Richard's lashes when he finally opened his eyes again, and a few strands of drool had dribbled past his length and down onto the floor. Graham had felt the throat's last spasm a minute earlier, but he kept a tight rein on his urges until he saw those stormy blue eyes meet his.

"All right?" he asked, hands still upon Richard's head. Not forcing, but not allowing him to pull back, either.

Richard's reply was to further open up his throat and lean his head forward those last few inches so that his impressive nose was buried in the wiry hairs of Graham's crotch.

 _"Fuck!"_ Graham hissed. " _That's it_ , you know how I like it, don't you?"

There was nothing quite like the sensation of having the sensitive head of his cock pushing against, and then past the back of Richard's wet, tight throat. Repeatedly and unhindered. He tightened his grip on Richard's hair and took control. He angled his strokes differently with each thrust, his pace picking up, watching with smug satisfaction as Richard's flush turned from pink to full on red. 

A low, deep moan from Richard caused overwhelming vibrations around his cock. Graham grit his teeth and kept his shaft buried deep in Richard's throat, counting the precious seconds that he was cutting off the younger man's air while he tried to keep from coming too early. 

He moved his left foot back a bit to take a brief look at Richard's own hardness, and was satisfied to see it standing tall and angry, a bead of moisture quivering at the slit.

He released his hold on Richard's hair after a moment. Richard quickly drew back and sat on his heels again. Ropes of clear saliva momentarily linked the tip of his cock to the younger man's lips, broken swiftly when the latter coughed twice and tried to get his panicked breathing in order. 

There was ample time for Richard to use his safeword. He didn't. Graham held up a hand when Richard attempted to rise to his knees again. Instead, he took a few more steps forward, crowding Richard back to sitting on his heels, forcing him to slightly tilt his head up. Graham used his left hand to cup the side of Richard's head, while his right held his shaft, nudging Richard's still-closed lips with it. 

Richard obediently parted his lips again, and Graham slid smoothly back in. Once his shaft was half-seated, he laid his right hand to cup the other side of Richard's head. He began a slow, steady pumping motion, keeping the strokes from reaching too far into Richard's throat at first. Thick eyelashes fluttered as Richard struggled to breathe through his nose. The brief glimpses Graham could catch of his eyes contrasted so starkly with the red blush that seemed to have permanently settled over most of his face.

Graham thrust in deeper, barely feeling any resistance this time as his shaft slid past the back of Richard's throat, the new upturned angle making things a little easier. He did long strokes, nearly pulling completely out before sliding back in, feeling wetness gather around the tongue that even now tried to pleasure the underside of his cock with every inward thrust. Richard moaned again - higher in pitch, desperate - and he completely buried his cock into that tight heat and held it there as he enjoyed the thrumming sensation echoing in from that wonderful throat. 

"So good," he groaned out as he drew back, the frantic hitches in Richard's breathing causing puffs of air to tickle the skin and hair on his groin. "My own fucking slut. Tell me how much you want it."

Another desperate moan as he drew back. He thrust back in faster, cutting the moan off to an aborted gag, the resulting sound far too filthy to be coming out of Richard's mouth. It was like an electric shock that went straight to Graham's cock. He growled and gripped Richard's head tighter as he kept pumping, picking up his pace. Richard threw in as many of the little moans as he could, made far more difficult with Graham's shaft constantly pummelling his throat. The dirty gagging noises mixed with the familiar sound of flesh slapping wetly against flesh. Graham already knew that sound was going to fuel his fantasies for days, if not weeks.

Part of Graham was aware of how loud they were being - surely they could be heard outside of the trailer, especially with the door slightly open. The added thrill of them being walked in on sent him into overdrive, and he managed three long, harsh strokes past bruised lips before he could feel his climax dangerously approaching. He pulled Richard's head tight against his groin, mashing his face against it as his hips gave tight thrusts into the throat wrapped around his twitching cock. He grit his teeth as he savored that split-second moment of pure wet heat before pulling completely out.

Richard made a relieved noise that sounded halfway between a moan and a sob. He was about to drop his head, but Graham quickly held his thick hair tightly gripped in his left hand, angling his head so that his face remained upturned and was directly in the line of fire. His right hand kept the punishing rhythm going on his cock, the weeping slit right in front of Richard's face. Blue eyes seemed transfixed on it, looking especially bright amidst all the blushing skin. 

He groaned loudly as his seed spilled on an upstroke, the first jet landing straight across Richard's right eye. Richard's involuntary jerk back was halted with Graham's firm grip on his hair. The second and third shots created white streaks from the bridge of his nose to his hair line, and another across his half-parted lips, some of it landing in his mouth. Graham rested the head of his cock against a reddened cheek, letting the rest of his cum bubble up and spurt there, the small jets coating Richard's skin and eyelash with thick, white ropes. 

He took deep breaths as he came down from his high, still admiring how the white liquid contrasted starkly against the scarlet and pink hues of Richard's blushing face. A particularly thick rope of cum was sliding off of Richard's eyebrow and dripped across his closed eye to join the other white streaks gathered at the base of his eyelashes and cheek. 

Graham cursed under his breath as he knelt on the floor. He framed Richard's panting face with both hands, wishing he could burn this image into his brain. He leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on Richard's lips, tasting his own seed. He deepened the kiss and swallowed down a deep, heartfelt moan that Richard couldn't seem to prevent from escaping. 

Gently, he urged Richard to lie backward, mindful of how painful it must be with his hands still tied behind his back. He arranged their limbs so that Graham was sitting on his haunches, with his knees spread and beneath Richard's hips, raising most of the younger man's lower torso off the floor. Richard's long legs lay wantonly spread. With one hand, he grasped behind the knee of one leg and pushed it back toward Richard's shoulder, stopping before it could become uncomfortable. With the other, he grasped Richard's weeping erection and began a harsh, urgent rhythm, keeping the shaft inclined toward Richard's own body. 

Richard gasped and sobbed his gratefulness at finally being touched. Even if he'd been allowed to talk, Graham doubted if he could be coherent right now. His mouth remained half-parted and issuing nonsensical noises, his eyes shut tight, head tossing from side to side. Richard's freed leg gave an involuntary jerk, echoed by the one Graham held trapped in his left hand, then Richard was crying out as his flushed cock jerked in quick spasms. Graham aimed the twitching shaft at Richard's belly while he gave it encouraging pumps. Richard's seed spilled in quick ropes across his front, accompanied by the sound of his plaintive, relieved sobs. 

"That's it," he whispered, hunching forward so that his mouth hovered over Richard's parted lips. Richard's quick breaths bathed his face in warmth. "That's it, love. Gorgeous." He gradually slowed his strokes as he felt the length in his hand give a few half-hearted twitches. He busied himself with laying gentle, wet kisses along Richard's jawline while he waited for both of them to sufficiently calm, listening intently as Richard's low-pitched whines abated and the blush he adored to see on that pale skin began to recede. He mouthed a path across the cum-stained chin and gave Richard a slow, languid kiss, which was just as tiredly returned. 

He leaned back and gave himself a moment to stare at his handiwork. Richard looked completely undone, too tired to move from the looks of it, legs splayed wantonly around Graham, with his own cum streaking his toned belly and tank top, and Graham's seed still strewn about his slack face. He gave the spread thighs appreciative strokes with both palms, finding the softness of the inner skin particularly attractive. 

Graham abandoned Richard with reluctance as he left to surreptitiously close the still open door and to fetch a few wet towels to clean them both with. He carefully maneuvered Richard into a seated position against the trailer wall then carefully cut the ropes that bound his wrists, and peeled the restraining leather jacket from sweat-slicked arms. He gently stroked Richard's relaxed face with a soaked towel, smiling a little to himself as he felt the low hum of pleasure emanating from the younger man's chest.

As soon as his lashes had been cleaned, dazed, blue eyes opened and fixed on Graham's face. He couldn't tell exactly what emotions lay behind them during moments like this. They always felt far too complex for Graham to unravel on his own. Regardless, it always felt too intense, too intimate, when Richard looked at him like that. He craved that look even though he could never hold it for very long.

"All right?" he asked again, this time with a smile and his hand gently massaging Richard's neck. 

The answering smile was tired, brilliant, and almost painfully shy, a combination that only Richard could pull off, and that Graham found himself increasingly addicted to. "All right."

 

\\\\\End///


End file.
